Service providers are able to provide a broad array of network-based services that include video, telephone, cellular, data and other services. Such services require extensive network infrastructure and customer premises equipment, which increases the vulnerability of such services to outages and other disruptions. Most customers are not sophisticated in network technologies or equipment and, therefore, rely on service providers for troubleshooting and repair of network-based services.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.